Meu eu em você
by fritzbrenda
Summary: Pós a viagem a LA, alguns sentimentos não tem mais o porque ficarem escondidos. Oneshot.


Apenas uma semana havia se passado desde a viagem a LA, seu coração ainda estava dolorido pela perca do amigo.

Por mais que ele houvesse traído o juramento feito a policia, isso não tirava o mérito que ela lhe dava por ter sido o mentor dela.

E como um professor, que sabe o que esta acontecendo com seu aluno apenas pelo olhar, ele soube o que estava acontecendo com ela, ele viu nos olhos dela o que

ela vinha tentando negar para si mesma de qualquer maneira, os seus sentimento por _Ele_.

E como um professor que tem como dever sempre falar a verdade para os seus alunos, disse a ela o que ela já havia escutado de Lanie, que essa negação era inútil.

_Eu sou o brilho dos teus olhos ao me olhar_

_Sou o teu sorriso ao ganhar um beijo meu_

_Eu sou teu corpo inteiro a se arrepiar_

_Quando em meus braços você se acolheu_

Quando se tratava de seus sentimentos por _Ele_ ela tinha um plano de fuga, achava uma válvula de escape, Lanie já havia se cansado de tentar colocar um pouco de juízo em sua cabeça, mas sabia que um dia a amiga teria que enfrentar seus os sentimentos mais ocultos.

Ainda há de chegar o dia em que Beckett não poderá se esconder mais atrás de seu distintivo e terá que enfrentar aquilo que sempre tentou esconder.

Em pensar que esse dia quase chegou naquela noite em LA, o clima quase fez com que ela se abrisse pra _Ele_ e contasse o quão importante _Ele_ é para ela. Contasse que graças a _Ele_, ela conseguiu superar a perda da mãe, não exatamente _Ele_, mas seus livros,suas histórias e seu jeito especial de lidar com as palavras a ajudaram a superar a fase mais negra de sua vida. Em pensar que ela quase contou tudo isso a ele, mas mais uma vez ela hesitou e fugiu. E ela sabia que não conseguiria fugir por muito mais tempo, que essas rotas de fugas estavam acabando.

_Eu sou o teu segredo mais oculto_

_Teu desejo mais profundo, o teu querer_

_Tua fome de prazer sem disfarçar_

_Sou a fonte de alegria, sou o teu sonhar_

Quando releu a carta dentro do avião um turbilhão de sentimentos e preocupações encheu seu peito, sabia que a cada dia que ela deixava escapar era um mais dia salva de si mesma e ao mesmo tempo, um dia perdido, um dia sem _Ele_. Ela sabia que _Ele_ não iria estar ali para sempre, e que em algum momento _Ele_ se cansaria de esperar, e sairia em busca da própria felicidade ou, ao menos , de uma suposta felicidade, uma vez que era ela quem _Ele_ queria.

E como seria se mais uma vez _Ele_ fosse atrás de outra pessoa? Uma vez isso já havia acontecido, Gina já havia voltado para a vida dele uma vez, e Beckett realmente ficou com medo de ter perdido sua chance...

_Eu sou a tua sombra, eu sou teu guia_

_Sou o teu luar em plena luz do dia_

_Sou tua pele, proteção, sou o teu calor_

_Eu sou teu cheiro a perfumar o nosso amor_

Chance era algo que ela nunca soube se um dia teria com Richard Castle. Para ela, _Ele_ era apenas uma pessoa que faz parte de sua vida de forma formal, uma vez que ele era alguém que ela jamais imaginou conhecer, era alguém que guiava os seus passos através da leitura e a cada parágrafo influenciava um pouco suas decisões.

Assim como qualquer outro escritor que ela já tenha lido, sempre fazia da leitura um aprendizado, e isso não seria diferente com os livros dele.

Quando começaram a trabalhar juntos ficou com um pequeno de medo de que sua admiração acabasse traindo sua confiança e algo desse errado, que sua admiração se tornasse outro sentimento, mas quem sabe? Talvez esse sentimento já existisse dentro dela e ela apenas não tinha se dado conta.

_Ele_ era alguém que conseguia despertar todos os sentimentos possíveis em uma pessoa, desde admiração até raiva, em alguns momentos, não da pessoa dele, mas de suas ações.

Rick Castle já havia se metido em varias confusões por causa dela, já havia sido seqüestrado, já havia sobrevivido a um atentado a bomba com lado dela, já havia dado muitos motivos para ser preso, sempre para estar ao lado dela, mas aquela viagem foi algo mais... Foi algo que nem ela podia explicar.

Como ele mesmo dizia: "_Itis not about books anymore_"

_Eu sou tua saudade reprimida_

_Sou o teu sangrar ao ver minha partida_

_Sou o teu peito a apelar, gritar de dor_

_Ao se ver ainda mais distante do meu amor_

_Ele_Richard Castle era, para ela, algo a mais do que apenas um escritor com quem trabalhava em conjunto, ele se tornou seu grande guardião, seu guia, seu porto seguro... Seu grande amor.

_Ele_, com seu jeito meigo e carinhoso chegou a onde muitos homens nunca haviam chegado, _Ele_ com suas palavras e expressões peculiares, conquistou o coração dela de uma forma jamais vista, com gestos e caretas infantis uma eterna criança,mas um adulto quando precisava. E se for analisar drasticamente a história por de trás disso tudo, era isso que havia chamado mais a atenção dela para ele.

_Ele_ se tornou presente em sua vida, e ela sinceramente não gostava de pensar que um dia essa parceria poderia acabar. Mas infelizmente sabia que isso iria acontecer. Os livros não durariam para sempre, Nikki Heat um dia chegaria ao fim... e a partir deste dia ele não precisaria estar mais lá...

_Sou teu ego, tua alma_

_Sou teu céu, o teu inferno a tua calma_

_Eu sou teu tudo, sou teu nada_

_Minha pequena, és minha amada_

_Eu sou o teu mundo, sou teu poder_

_Sou tua vida, sou meu eu em você_

Só pensar nisso fez com que seu coração ficasse ainda mais apertado, dessa vez não era pela a perda do amigo, mas pela incerteza de seu futuro.

Futuro este que parece certo ao lado de Castle e incrivelmente nebuloso sem ele ao seu lado. Alguns diriam que é comodismo, que não gostamos de perder quem que sempre esta por perto porque temos medo de ficar sozinhos, medo da solidão.

Mas medo da solidão ela nunca teve, apenas não gosta de cogitar a idéia de não ter Castle com ela todos os dias.

Kate caminhou de seu apartamento até o apartamento de Castle. Tocou campainha toca. Agora é tudo ou nada.

Castle abre a porta de seu apartamento, Alex e sua mãe não estão em casa, e para ela isso foi como uma mensagem dos deuses a mandando tomar uma decisão.

– _Kate?_ – Castle Olha perplexo para ela _– Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

Já estava tarde, Kate sabia disso, mas era agora ou nunca.

– _Desculpa Castle, você já estava dormindo... eu não deveria... –_Diz Kate virando o seu corpo em direção ao corredor planejando ir correndo em direção à saída mais próxima.

– _Não!_– Disse ele segurando o braço dela bem suavemente. – _Não tem problemas... por favor entre._

Castle abriu mais a porta para que ela entrasse, Kate entrou caminhando receosa, pensou em virar, pedir desculpas mais uma vez e dizer que foi um engano, mas... fugir mais uma vez? Até quando isso iria durar? Ela já havia tomado a decisão, tomou junto com as duas doses de whisky, mas depois de pensar por horas a fio.

Ela caminhou até o sofá, Castle acompanhou sentando-se ao seu lado com parte de seu corpo de frente a ela.

Kate ficou olhando para ele, respirou fundo e ficou pensando por onde começar, como dizer? Quais palavras usar? Ficaram alguns segundos em silencio apenas se olhando, até que ela tomou a iniciativa.

_– Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de agradecer a sua ajuda... –_Disse ela olhando dentro dos olhos dele. Não eram bem essas palavras que ela iria dizer... mas foram as únicas palavras que saíram de sua boca, se chegar ali já fora difícil, imagina chegar falando tudo de uma vez.

– _Não era necessário... –_disse um pouco confuso tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Se havia algo que ele conhecia em Beckett era cara expressão facial dela, cada mexida de olhos, cada sorriso, desde o mais sincero até o mais sem graça. E ele sabia que ali havia algo a mais, algo que Kate lutava internamente para poder falar, e por conhecer ela, sabia que forçá-la, ou apressá-la, só fariam com que ela recuasse.

Kate havia desviado o olhar, olhava a casa, mas não olhava para nenhum lugar em especial, via tudo, mas não enxergava nada, isso só a deixou mais inquieta...

– _Você... quer tomar alguma coisa? –_Perguntou ele fazendo menção de se levantar do sofá.

– _Não! –_Disse ela voltando o seu olhar para o dele – _preciso te falar algo... apenas não sei como..._

Castle se aproximou lentamente, pegando uma das mãos dela e colocando entre as suas, pensou em falar algo, mas preferiu o silêncio. Em momento algum Kate tirou a mão, lentamente ela se voltou para ele, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo tomando coragem:

– _Castle, o que eu vou dizer agora vai ser muito importante, e eu te peço para que não interrompa... por favor..._

Castle apenas confirmou com a cabeça, sem pronunciar nada, mas ao mesmo tempo fixando ainda mais o seu olhar em Kate.

– _Rick... quando você me disse aquilo tudo em LA, confesso que fiquei assustada, não pelo o que você falou, mas como você falou... não sou um mistério sem solução, sou alguém que mudou as respostas dos mistérios por que você já me desvendou sem nunca saber..._

Castle a olhava, tentando pensar em alguma coisa para dizer,mas era incapaz de achar as palavras.

– _Rick... a carta que Royce deixou falava sobre você, sobre a gente, até ele que ficou pouco entre nós, mas notou em pouco tempo o que eu venho tentando esconder há anos... Você foi o primeiro que se aproximou de mim de uma forma completamente diferente, soube conquistar seu espaço... seu modo ser me cativou de um jeito que não tem explicação... Você já havia me conquistado com os seus livros,mas agora me tem pelo que você é..._

Os olhos de Kate ficaram levemente marejados, ela não sabia qual seria a reação dele. Castle levou a mão dela, que estava entre as dele, gentilmente aos seus lábios, e ali nas costas da mão dela, depositou um beijo demorado, Kate ficou olhando a reação dele, até que ele começou a se levantar e puxá-la levemente para junto dele. O espaço que os separava ficou cada vez menor, Castle levou sua mão de encontro ao rosto de Kate e suavemente colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha, deixando-lhe o rosto livre para o próximo movimento, puxá-la com delicadeza para um beijo. Um beijo que estava prometido desde o primeiro dia que ele a viu, dentro na delegacia, um beijo que de início era desejado por puro capricho de alguém que não sabe levar um "não",mas depois , com o passar dos dias, dos meses, dos anos... se tornou um beijo de amor... um amor que foi crescendo com a convivência, e que iria os unir para sempre...

_– Tem uma coisa que eu não pude dizer naquela noite... –_Disse ele com os olhos fechados, mas com sua testa junto à dela. – _Eu te amo Katherine Beckett, você é o meu mistério mais indecifrável, mas mais valioso de todos..._


End file.
